harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Knut
The Knut '(pronounced ca-nutArticle about pronunciation at ) or 'Bronze-Knut ( ) is the least valued coin in wizarding currency. There are 29 Knuts in one silver Sickle, and there are 493 Knuts in one golden Galleon. Witches and wizards are not averse to laborious calculations, as they can do them magically, so they do not find it inconvenient to pay for goods in Knuts, Sickles and Galleons. A Knut is also approximately equal to one British Penny. History In 1991, the Daily Prophet Wizarding newspaper cost Rubeus Hagrid five Knuts when it was delivered by owl. Harry Potter's vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank had mounds of Knuts on his first visit on 31 July 1991. Beetle Eyes cost 5 Knuts a scoop in Diagon Alley. Harry's first purchase from the Hogwarts Honeydukes Express cost eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. Fred and George Weasley bet Ludovic Bagman thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, and three Knuts that Ireland would win, but Viktor Krum would catch the Golden Snitch at the 1994 Quidditch World Cup. Individuals would toss Knuts and other coins in the British Ministry of Magic's Fountain of Magical Brethren which would be donated to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Hermione Granger paid one Knut to the Daily Prophet delivery owl for delivering the paper to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione bought a new quill at Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop which cost fifteen Sickles and two Knuts. Albus Dumbledore used the expression "It’s like losing a Knut and finding a Galleon" when convincing Cornelius Fudge he should arrest him instead of Harry for Dumbledore's Army. Fred and George Weasley gave their brother Ron a one-Knut discount on their merchandise at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, although this discount was applied to the entire purchase and not per-item. When discussing the Deathly Hallows, Ronald Weasley notes that invisibility cloaks are "not exactly ten a Knut". In his forward to , Dumbledore notes that since 1985 Comic Relief has raised 174 million pounds or thirty-four million, eight-hundred and seventy-two Galleons, fourteen Sickles, and seven Knuts. - Forward Exchange rates Behind the scenes Translations NB: currency units are not capitalised in Greek, Icelandic, Norwegian, Romanian or Spanish. *Albanian: Xelina *Bulgarian: кнутове /''кнут '' *Catalan: Knuts *Chinese (PRC): 纳特 *Chinese (Taiwan): 納特 *Croatian: Knutovi *Czech: Svrčky (sounds similar to “crickets”, as insects) *Danish: Knut *Dutch: Knoeten *Estonian: Knutid *Faroese: Knútar *Finnish: Sulmut *French: Noises (nuts) *German: Knuts *Greek, Modern: μαστίγια *Hebrew: גוזים *Hungarian: knútok *Icelandic: knútar *Irish: Cnuta *Italian: zellini *Japanese: クヌート *Latin: Knux (gen. Knucis) *Latvian: Knutas *Lithuanian: Knutas *Low Saxon: Knutts *Norwegian: fjong *Polish: knuty (singular: knut) *Portuguese: Knuts (or Janotas, in the second book) *Portuguese (Brazil): nuques *Romanian: cnuţi (literal) *Russian: кнаты *Serbian: кнути *Slovak: knuty *Slovenian: firiči *Spanish: Knuts *Swedish: Knuting *Ukrainian: кнат *Welsh: Cob Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * See also *Galleon *Sickle *Wizarding currency Notes and references de:Knut es:Knut fr:Noise nl:Knoet pl:Knut pt-br:nuque ru:Кнат zh:纳特 Category:Bronze Objects Category:Wizarding currency